Pétalos cayendo
by Lilmeliz
Summary: Todos piensan que él no sabe quién es ella. Todos piensan que él ni siquiera se ocupa en mirarla. Todos están equivocados...Shadaze


Algo que me gustaría aclarar, esta maravillosa historia _No es mía._ La versión original está en el idioma inglés, se trata de "Falling Petals" por Periwinkle Watson, y esto que ven aquí, mis queridas y estimadas zanahorias, es una "traducción al español". Con el permiso de la autora, a mi gusto es una historia maravillosa. (De ahí las ansias de traducir).

* * *

**Pétalos cayendo.**

Todos piensan que él no sabe quién es ella. Todos piensan que él ni siquiera se ocupa en mirarla. Todos están equivocados. La verdad es que Shadow sabe exactamente quién es Blaze. Ella es su pareja perfecta, su alma gemela.  
Ella es la única cosa que él ha deseado. Y la desea… muy gravemente.

Shadow piensa en ella todo el tiempo. Cuando Sonic y toda la pandilla se reúnen, él espera intensamente poder encontrarse con ella…Podría morir para tan solo hacerse con sus ojos, aunque sea la más mínima esquina de ellos.

Y a pesar de todo, eso pasa muy infrecuentemente. Casi pareciera que ellos quieren mantenerla lejos de él. Su dulce belleza muy lejos de Shadow…Siendo él el más peligroso y salvaje de todos; en el que jamás podrían confiar.

Pueden pensar lo que quieran. Pero Shadow sabe que si hay algo que jamás podría lastimar, algo que nunca podría poner en peligro, es ella. Blaze. Ella posee su corazón y ni siquiera lo sabe. Probablemente, ella ni siquiera lo conoce. Más cuando Shadow la observa desde lejos, el ve sus verdaderas cualidades. Tranquila, pero terca. Inocente, pero no ingenua. Fuerte, pero hermosa.

Esas son las cosas que lo hacen caer más profundamente por ella. Si tan solo ellos pudieran reunirse…Ella podría ver su lado bueno, sus verdaderas intensiones. Ella vería exactamente que provoca en él.

Pero Blaze le teme a Shadow.

Nada lo lastima más que saber esto. Y saber que es verdad. Por la más rápida e inconfortable de las miradas, por los veloces escapes cuando él está cerca, por el hecho de que él jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de pronunciar una palabra…Ella no quiere estar cerca de él, en ninguno de los sentidos. Entender esa realidad es tan doloroso como ser quemado vivo…Por las propias manos de Blaze.

La ama poderosamente, pero esto lo está matando lentamente.

-Sonic…  
La voz de Shadow era áspera, profunda; la palabra fue tan grave como si se hubiese escapado de sus labios. Sonic, siendo como era, una criatura con déficit de atención, solamente le dio un vistazo; expresiones en su rostro como si él no tuviese el poder para controlarlas.

-¿Qué quieres Shadow? –Dijo deliberadamente, golpeando el suelo con su pie.-Estoy ocupado aquí, como puedes ver.

Shadow miró alrededor, observando el campo vacío y el cercano bosque.

-Yo quería…  
-¿Querías qué? –Sonic interrumpió impacientemente. Shadow lo fulminó con la mirada y respiró profundamente. Sonic era irritante en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Quería preguntarte algo.

Sonic cruzó sus brazos y le dedicó una especie de "sonrisa". Esto no le gustaba, ni a lo que pensaba que se referiría la pregunta. La arrogancia y los problemas eran definitivamente lo de Shadow. Y no le gustaba la gente que tomaba cosas que no le pertenecían.

-¿Viniste para pedirme asesoría? Sabía que un día lo harías. Bueno, adelante Shadow. Soy todo oídos.

Shadow cerró sus ojos con fuerza. El no simplemente analizarlo por si mismo estaba tomando todas sus energías. Y es que no podía hacer eso. No lograría averiguar nada de esa manera. Estaba aquí por una razón. Y no se iría hasta que respondieran su duda. Blaze era lo único que importaba.

-¿Cómo le está yendo a Blaze?  
Sonic abrió la boca sorprendido. Obviamente eso no era lo que él estaba esperando.  
-¿Blaze? ¡A quién le importa! Oh vamos Shadow, no te metas en los asuntos privados de la…  
-¡Solo! –Shadow gritó, haciendo a Sonic cerrar su boca un momento.-… ¿Cómo está ella?  
Sonic rodó sus ojos. -Por lo que se, ella está bien. Ahora, ¿Podemos ir al grano para que pueda regocijarme?

-¿Dónde está?  
Ahora el azulote estaba irritado. Y no es como si él fuese el único.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Probablemente esté en alguna parte con Silver… ¡¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?!

Shadow no le respondió. No tenía la mínima intensión de hacerlo. Había estado en la molesta presencia de Sonic solo para investigar acerca del paradero de Blaze. Ahora que tenía idea era hora de irse. De hecho, ya se había tardado bastante.

Entonces se fue.

-¡Maldito! –Sonic le gritó desde lejos.

Shadow comenzó a patinar, ni siquiera ocupándose en mirar hacia atrás.

Y entonces se hizo con ella.

Blaze estaba ahí mismo, probablemente a veinte pasos.

El corazón de Shadow se encontraba en sobre marcha. Latiendo, latiendo…No a un ritmo común o en un orden en especial. Solo latidos al azar cortando el oxígeno suficiente para hacerlo delirar un poco.  
Shadow se mantuvo escondido detrás de un denso árbol, asomando su cabeza para observar a la peculiar especie. Sabía que en estos momentos su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte. Probablemente Blaze podía escucharlo. Más aún así continuaba moviéndose como si nada pasara.

Mientras Shadow más la observara, más quería estar cerca de ella. En medio de deseos mentales, centró su mirada. Había visto sus intrigantes acciones y no podía comprenderlas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Movió su cabeza fuera, lo más que pudo sin ser visto. Y cuando Blaze se inclinó una vez más, él pudo darse cuenta de su actividad; estaba recogiendo flores.

Otra "crisis" de latidos veloces llegó de repente, haciéndolo jadear silenciosamente. Esto le causaba alarma. Shadow odiaba ésta sensación de "mal de amores" consumiéndolo; pero por ésta vez, era algo en sobre lo cual no tenía control. No podía detenerla aunque quisiese hacerlo. La única persona que podía cesar ésta nauseabunda enfermedad era la que se encontraba a veinte pasos de él.

Entonces Shadow lo supo. Tenían que encontrarse. Ya no podía esconderse más entre las sombras, espiando. Aunque eso fuese lo que hacía mejor. Aún aunque la ansiedad brotase dentro de él, sofocando su respiración. Aunque él no fuese el mejor conversador. Sin importar cuán intimidante, esa era la única opción.

Con ambas manos temblando, Shadow tomó el tallo de una solitaria margarita balanceándose a su lado y la arrancó.  
Blaze pudo escuchar sus suaves pasos hacia ella. Sabía esto porque de repente ella se congeló, dándole la espalda. Prácticamente podía ver los escalofríos a lo largo de su columna, y ella podía sentir los de él. Eso era seguro.  
Y entonces, ahí estaba. Parado detrás de Blaze. Él no se movió y ella tampoco; Shadow asumió que debía decir algo.

-…Hola…

Eso fue lo que hizo a Blaze voltearse hacia él. Shadow no lo sabía, pero ella conocía el sonido de su voz. Cuando los ojos de ella se hicieron con los de él, quedó congelada una vez más. Esto hizo a Shadow sentirse un tanto incómodo. ¿Por qué ella no estaba diciendo nada? Él pudiese haber empezado un conversación por sí mismo, más al encontrarse con su belleza de cerca y personalmente, ésta lo dejó pasmado. Estaba mudo.

En un momento de sorpresa, el ramo de flores yaciendo en la mano de Blaze, se encendió en llamas. Shadow observó el filtrarse de las cenizas en el suelo. Blaze frunció un poco el seño.

Shadow soltó la más pequeña de las sonrisas…y extendió la flor que traía con él.

-Tómala.

Algo se desplazó por sus ojos. Estaba debatiendo este asunto con ella misma.  
Shadow deseaba oírla hablar. Tan solo un poco, una vez. Así sabría que ella no estaba literalmente muda. ¿Qué estaba mal con él, que la hacía permanecer tan silenciosa?

Y después, en cuestión de segundos, él deseó no haber pensado todo eso en lo absoluto.

-No, gracias. –Habló ella.

Shadow parpadeó asombrado. No entendía. Y no tuvo tiempo para hacer preguntas, porque tan pronto como Blaze dijo esas palabras, huyó de ahí. Ella lo había rechazado. Le había dejado ahí justamente como eso. Le dejó con una daga en el pecho. Le había dejado ahí con el orgullo apuñalado. Dejó la margarita para marchitarse en el sucio suelo.

Cuando la flor tocó la tierra del bosque, el dolor de Shadow pasó sobre él. Salió corriendo, destrozado. Posiblemente más allá de lo que ella pudiera reparar.  
Se mantuvo corriendo. Pero dejaría más que solo el bosque. Estaba intentando deshacerse de su dolor. Ésta repentina, pero agobiante herida.

Al acelerar más y más, su destructividad emergió desde sus entrañas. Con ojos rojos y ceño malvado enmascarando su rostro, dejó salir todo. Humo, cenizas y tierra volaban a su alrededor.

El odio había llegado a su punto de ebullición. Shadow ya no podía contener el fuego dentro de él. Miró hacia el cielo y soltó un grito ensordecedor. Poco después, perdió su respiración y solo un poco de su ira. Siguió patinando hasta que se hizo con su hogar.

Le gustaba pasar el tiempo en una casa abandonada, lejos del resto de la civilización. Incluso armó un pequeño espacio para sí mismo, utilizando cosas que encontró a modo de muebles y objetos de adorno. Más este día, el hecho de encontrarse con su morada solo aumentó su temperamento histérico.

¡¿Como pudo pararse ahí y _rechazarlo?! _Con esta pregunta, volteó su cama de un solo rápido movimiento. ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba de él?! Golpeó la polvosa pared. ¡¿Acaso pensaba que ahora podría contar con él?! Shadow pateaba ciegamente, cualquier cosa, todas las cosas.

Y entonces algo más penetró su mente.

¿Acaso él la había rechazado?

Una paralizante ola de odio a sí mismo calló sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Era tan desagradable para ella al grado de no poder tomar una mera flor de su mano. No pudo hablar más que dos palabras. No pudo ni siquiera mirarlo.  
Ahora Shadow volteó su furia hacia él mismo. Si no tuviese todo este odio, esta oscuridad incrustada a él, tal vez ella podría amarlo. Pero su orgullo tenía que disentir. No, él no tenía que cambiar por ella. Ella podría tenerlo como era o no tenerlo del todo. Entonces recordó lo que ella hizo.

La ira lo inundó de nuevo. **  
**Shadow se levantó y comenzó a lanzar cosas. Pero esta vez, antes de que pudiera hacer mucho daño, una voz le llamó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La última palabra de Blaze se quedó en el instantáneo silencio de la habitación.  
Lentamente, Shadow se volteó incrédulo hacia ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Shadow demandó. Blaze se veía indignada. Salió de la viga de madera donde había estado oculta y entró en la luz de la luna.

-Estaba en la zona y escuché.

Blaze recorrió la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. Shadow no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Esta otra, vulnerable emoción solo impulso su aún ardiente ira.

-No eres bienvenida aquí. ¡Lárgate!

Su tono era cruel…Tal vez demasiado. Incluso lanzo su brazo hacia la dirección de la puerta. Ella lo había herido más de lo que siquiera podría saber. Ahora era su turno.

Sin embargo, Blaze se mantuvo desafiante. No estaba asustada, no estaba molesta, y definitivamente no estaba lastimada. Todo esto iba a la consternación de Shadow. Viéndola pararse ahí, inafectada, hizo que su ira lentamente comenzara a disiparse.  
Lo enfriaba simplemente su presencia, rompiendo por completo sus intentos de recrear las escenas de furia que anteriormente había protagonizado.

Lo dijo de nuevo…Una vez más…  
No importa cuánto tratase o quisiese. No podría lastimarla. _Nunca._

Avergonzado, Shadow se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación. Necesitaba privacidad, aún del dulce, pero absoluto poder que ella sostenía sobre de él. Deseaba que ella le dejara en paz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Al parecer, eso era demasiado pedir. Shadow giro su cabeza hacia su dirección.

-¿QUÉ? –Prácticamente ladró.

-¿Por qué me diste esa flor? No entiendo.

-No te la di a ti…Me rechazaste. –Se volteó un poco más para poder ver su rostro- ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

-Shadow. –Habló suavemente pero con firmeza, mientras se acercaba- No todo puede estar siempre de tu lado.- Una ráfaga de ira se estableció en Shadow.

-¿Es eso una _amenaza_?- Habló el erizo.

-Absolutamente.

Se había sobresaltado con aquella respuesta. Se volteó hacia ella y apretó sus manos en puños.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Gruñó.  
-Escúchame Shadow.-Cruzó sus brazos, enojo instalándose en su rostro. Apenas si se conocían, y ya peleaban como enemigos de toda la vida.  
- A pesar de tu ego, no puedes controlar a la gente.-Parecía desplazarse al hablar sus próximas palabras. -_**No puedes controlarme.**_

Eso topó la escala. Se estaba burlando de Shadow, hablándole en su debilidad. Ella no debía saberlo, ella no debía poseer la dominación. Esa le pertenecía a Shadow. Y él tenía que, _necesitaba _mostrarle. Él tenía justamente así de poder sobre ella como ella sobre de él.

Shadow puso sus ojos sobre Blaze, prácticamente _perforándola._ Se mantuvo mirándole un largo periodo de tiempo, el cual para ella se estaba haciendo eterno. Su mirada la penetraba cada vez con más fuerza, lo que hizo a Blaze sentirse muy incómoda. Ella trató de reflejar su fuerte mirada, más se podría decir que se encontraba muy débil en ese momento. Lentamente, comenzó a acercársele. Simplemente caminaba, mirando sus brillantes ojos.

Los brazos de Blaze buscaban inútilmente alguna salida en la pared…Para solamente obtener un no por respuesta. Estaba acorralada.

Shadow estaba ahora más cerca de lo que jamás había estado de nadie, estaban literalmente a una respiración. Y con autoridad vengativa, Shadow simplemente se deshizo del espacio. La atrajo hacia él y la besó, como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, como si lo hubiese merecido mucho tiempo atrás. Se vació en ella en ese único momento.

Entonces la gravedad de la Tierra los separó. Más no por mucho. Porque una mirada de Shadow causó a Blaze inmediatamente retomar la dulce sinfonía que se había formado entre los dos. Ahora ella era quien se dejaba ir. Lo besaba sin alerta o razón alguna. Lo besaba porque en este momento, era la más hermosa criatura que había conocido.

Pero el tiempo y el espacio volvieron para recuperar a Blaze. Se sentía tan confundida…Y sorprendida consigo misma…Finalmente logró obedecer el comando que su mente le daba a sus instintos, lo que simbolizó de verdad una lucha tremenda.  
Soltó a Shadow. Le dedicó una última mirada, y después huyo de ahí, incrédula, estupefacta.

Shadow se quedó mudo por unos instantes.  
Y silenciosamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
Porque él sabía que…  
Esto era solo el comienzo...

**.FIN.**


End file.
